


Moonlight

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Age, Anal Sex, Barely any dialogue, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Feelings, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel sneak out for a quiet night alone under the full moon.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote a few moons ago when I was feeling romantic. While different from my usual smut, it is smut none the less. If you like it please kudo and comment. As always, thank you for the support! <3  
Check my tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

The soft chill of night air billowed the ivory curtains, thrashing like serpents, remnants of the day’s heat long forgotten. Illuminated by the moonlight, the earl outstretched his sapphire jeweled hand.

“Shall we have a night stroll Sebastian?” Ciel inquired. Sebastian cocked his head but accepted the hand in front of him. He helped Ciel out of his chair and led him away from the desk.

“My lord, this is an odd time to go for a stroll,” Sebastian mused.

“I think it is an excellent time,” Ciel countered, “especially for us.” Sebastian smiled tenderly.

“Of course.”

They left the shelter of the manor and its grounds. Guided by the moon they made their path to an open flower field. The twinkling of stars pierced the navy sky. Trees covered the far edges of the field making a natural border. The mossy smell from that morning’s rain still clung to the air. All was silent save for the chirp of crickets and gentle rustle of wind. They were alone, at last. Sebastian tilted Ciel’s chin up, their eyes locked.

“Master,” he brought his lips to Ciel’s, they gingerly pressed together. Not rushed or hungry, just worshiping at a slow pace, caressing. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his young lord, tugging him closer. A small sigh left Ciel, the stress of the day melted off of him. He clutched onto Sebastian’s vest even when he pulled his head back. His small hands wrinkled the heavy fabric. His doll like eyelashes cast shadows down his cheeks.

“Make love to me, Sebastian,” it was a request, not an order. There were no titles here, no pretenses. He set Ciel down atop the endless bluebells. He pulled loose the thin cobalt ribbon around his lord’s throat and unfastened the buttons of his collar. Pale, almost translucent skin exposed. Intricate veins broke up the creamy skin like a glass mosaic. He slipped the silk eye patch from Ciel’s head and safely tucked it away in his breast pocket. “Sebastian,” his vibrant eyes reflected the desire he felt bubbling in his core. His contact mark thrummed with life, lilac obscuring the sapphire that lie underneath. Sebastian slipped his gloves from his hands. He cupped Ciel’s face and ran his thumb under the contracted eye. A pleasurable electric feeling tingled at his ebony tipped hands and caused him to shiver. His hands traveled to Ciel’s trousers, unfastening them and releasing his member. He enclosed his palm around the slick appendage, pumping it slowly. Ciel arched his back and let his head crush the flowers beneath as he writhed. “Oh, S-Sebastian.”

“That’s it,” Sebastian watched the tension leave Ciel’s face. Blush crept from his cheeks to his ears. His grey hair fanned out in a halo. Sebastian drew back his hand and proceeded to remove Ciel’s heeled shoes, setting them aside. Ciel’s trousers followed, Sebastian kissed down a smooth ivory leg until he was free of the navy garment. He gripped the other leg and kissed his way back up. He nipped at the inviting thigh drawing pinpricks of crimson with his fangs. His heavily lashed ruby eyes flicked up to Ciel’s face. He lapped at the sweet, intoxicating blood. “Master,” his hot breath teased. He crawled over Ciel and freed his length from the confines of his dark slacks. He rolled his hips and let his engorged member drag along Ciel’s. Ciel gasped and raised his hips to meet Sebastian’s.

“Please, Sebastian,” he rasped. Sebastian traced the seam of Ciel’s lips with his tongue. Ciel opened for Sebastian to explore. His fangs caught and spilled the coppery nectar. Sebastian groaned and shoved his tongue deeper making sure to taste every drop. He rocked his hips harder into Ciel. His cock leaked, dirtying Ciel’s crisp white shirt. He reluctantly pulled away to catch his own breath. His burning eyes followed from Ciel’s cherry reddened lips to the cyan veins of his dainty neck.

“Mine, all mine,” Sebastian spoke. Such a small, but beautiful, vessel to contain such a powerful soul, thorns and all. A soul that brought even the strongest of demons to their knees. “All mine,” he repeated. Ciel nodded, his hands fell by his head, fingers dug into the flowers.

“Yours, all yours,” Ciel panted under him and wiggled his hips impatiently. Sebastian brought two fingers to Ciel’s lips, Ciel eagerly lapped and sucked on them. He moaned as Sebastian pet his tongue with the pads of his fingers. They were removed with a pop, slick and dripping. He rubbed both digits against Ciel’s twitching hole. He pushed one in past the tight ring of muscle. Ciel gasped at the intrusion, his eyes fluttered. As Sebastian pumped the single digit as he used his other hand to retrieve the small vial of oil in his jacket. He opened the bottle using his teeth and drizzled the oil onto his fingers just as he added another. He scissored them inside Ciel. “Yes, oh Se-Sebastian,” he ground his hips to meet Sebastian, his member further dirtying his shirt as it dripped. Sebastian added a third finger and gazed at his lord, neck craned back, jaw dropped, speechless. It was a sight he would always remember.

“So lovely, my master,” Sebastian almost whispered it. He removed his fingers and slathered his cock with the remaining oil. He lined himself up with Ciel’s hole. Ciel hooked his legs around Sebastian’s waist. “Are you ready my lord?” his eyes burning embers in the moonlight, the warmth of hellfire flowing through his core.

“Yes, take me Sebastian,” Ciel begged. Sebastian entered him, twined moans left them. Sebastian pressed until he was fully sheathed inside Ciel. He lifted Ciel to rest in his lap and ground into him. “Ah, Seb!” his hands twisted in Sebastian’s raven black hair. It was always intense when they joined like this, every nerve ignited. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the contract or Sebastian himself. Sebastian embraced Ciel and kept him steady. His hands snuck under Ciel’s shirt, cold fingertips rubbed at the heated flesh. Ciel shivered and gasped.

“I’ve got you, my lord,” he breathed into Ciel ear. He rolled his hips gently letting Ciel get accustomed to his girth. Ciel’s thighs quivered as Sebastian brushed against his prostrate. “So gorgeous,” he thrusted sharply and Ciel’s jaw dropped. His member leaked and skimmed against Sebastian’s vest, clear fluid connecting them and breaking every other thrust. Breathy whines escaped Ciel and his toes curled.

“Oh, Sebastian,” he exhaled. He threw his head back, grey locks tinted blue by the moonlight. Another bluebell in the field, full of life and desire. A bead of sweat traveled from Ciel’s temple down his pale, exposed throat. Sebastian brought his mouth to Ciel’s neck, his fangs penetrated the soft skin. He groaned and bucked his hips harder as his mouth flooded with blood. To have his master full of him and for his master’s life essence to fill him, how delicious. Ciel moaned and tugged more urgently on Sebastian’s hair. He pulsed around Sebastian’s thickness and tried to draw him further in. “Se-ah!” his back arched and his little fingernails dug into Sebastian’s scalp. Sebastian drew his red coated lips away, panting.

“Do…you want me to…go slower?” the words felt foreign, difficult even, as his tone became unearthly.

“Please,” Ciel nodded. “I don’t…want it to end,” Ciel smashed his lips against Sebastian’s. He could taste his own blood, something so taboo it made his insides flutter. He supposed their whole affair was taboo, forbidden even. He only broke away when he needed air. “My demon,” he called fondly.

“My lord,” Sebastian caressed one side of Ciel’s face, his thumb brushing along a prominent cheekbone. Both contract sigils tingled from the close proximity. Violet light cast down on them, coloring their sin and indulgence a mockery of stained glass as they worshiped each other’s bodies. Their hearts beat as one, setting the tempo to their passion. Lazily rolling hips increased in pace, nonexistent flames flicked at their skin. Their breath crystallized in the night air, glitter like the stars above. They melted into each other, not aware of where one started or one ended. Butler or master, demon and prey, it didn’t matter. They sunk into the dirt, roots traveling to the core of the Earth, feeling its breath and movement. They detached, floated into the galaxy, colors burst, stardust leaving iridescent freckles.

“Sebastian!” with one word they were brought back as they both peaked. Bodies reverberating as if they had awakened an ancient beast. Ruby and sapphire gazed unblinkingly, a silence fell over the field save for their harsh panting. When they collected themselves, Sebastian was the first to speak.

“Master, you’re shivering,” he quickly dressed Ciel and wrapped his own coat around the boy. “I apologize, I shouldn’t have kept you out so long.” Ciel shook his head.

“I didn’t want us to be rushed,” Ciel stated softly. “Sebastian? Will it be like that?”

“Will what my lord?” he picked Ciel up and carried him back to the manor.

“When you take my soul,” he wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and legs around his waist. “Will we be one?”

“Master,” he rubbed Ciel’s back. “We already are, nothing can ever separate us.”


End file.
